Cannonball (520)
Cannonball, A.K.A. Experiment 520, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to create devastating waves and tsunamis. His one true place is making perfect waves for surfing at the beach. Bio Experiment 520 was the 520th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to turn bodies of water into huge, destructive waves and tsunamis. 520 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 520's pod landing in a bird's nest. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series When a bird discovered 520's pod in its nest, it kicked the pod out, which landed in a nearby lake, activating the experiment. 520 then created a massive tsunami in the lake and began to make his way towards the ocean. While 520 evaded Gantu's clutches, the former passed through the Birds of Paradise Hotel, where he then created a tsunami from one of the pools that devastated much of the hotel. In the aftermath, 520 propelled himself into the air and landed in a palm tree, where Stitch incompetently catapulted him away, much to Lilo's discouragement. 520 later made his way to a reservoir, but before he could jump in to create a tsunami, Lilo and Stitch fired a suction dart at his tail and reeled him in, having a containment orb to capture him in. However, Gantu attacked and grabbed 520, who was almost put into a net. Stitch then fought Gantu and slipped a pineapple inside his net, leaving Gantu taking the net with the pineapple back to his ship, while 520 had been recaptured in the container. Lilo and Stitch then released 520, and after assuring him that they meant him no harm, the three rushed off to the beach for Lilo's sand-sculpting competition. Stitch and 520 played complacently until Gantu arrived to try and capture 520 one more time, forcing Stitch to build a life-size sand fortress around himself, Lilo and 520. When Gantu began to tear into the sand castle, 520 jumped from the castle into the ocean, where the latter created a massive tsunami that washed Gantu away to San Francisco, leaving the island intact. 520, named Cannonball, later found his one true place making perfect waves for surfing. Cannonball reappeared in "Elastico" as one of the audience for Lilo's hula dance. Cannonball made a cameo at the end of "Swirly" where he slid into a wading pool. In "Houdini", Cannonball was one of the audience for Stitch's bungled magic act. In "Finder", Cannonball was seen playing poker with Stitch, Yin, Yang and Richter. In "Dupe", Cannonball was one of the experiments that came to Lilo and Stitch's slumber party wearing traditional pajamas. However, he was forced by Pleakley to leave due to his destructive behavior. In "Angel", Cannonball was one of the experiments that Angel reverted to evil using her song. Later, Cannonball and the other depraved experiments attacked Stitch aboard a ship, but Angel turned them back to good before they could finish Stitch off. Working together, the experiments were then able to successfully escape the ship. Cannonball made another cameo in "Felix" where he was messing up the beach with his tidal waves. He was eventually stopped by Stitch, and while Lilo convinced Cannonball to tone down his waves, Stitch cleaned up the beach. Cannonball was one of the experiments in "Checkers" that joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. In "Remmy", Cannonball was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. Leroy & Stitch In the film's opening, Cannonball can be seen waving hello to Lilo, along with Yin and Yang. He was also seen later in the movie as Lilo was making her rounds with Scrump to make sure all the experiments were happy in the one true place they belonged. Later, the first 624 experiments, including Cannonball, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Cannonball participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by flattening attacking Leroys with his butt. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Personality Cannonball is shown to be shy and harmless, and simply loves making waves and often tsunamis. He also has a tendency not to look before he leaps, though he is capable of controlling the waves he creates. Biology Appearance Cannonball is a pink experiment, slightly bigger than Stitch, with a big posterior, two spines on his back, black eyes, a round nose, a wide mouth, short ears and a short stubby tail. Special Abilities Cannonball can create a massive wave or tsunami from any body of water he jumps into. It is also shown that he can control the waves he creates. He walks by bouncing around on his butt. He can also roll into a ball, but he is only seen briefly in ball form while in midair. Also, Stitch's ball form in "Dupe" and "Snafu" resembles Cannonball's ball form. He can fight enemies by flattening them with his butt. Weaknesses Cannonball is not particularly fast, and is also shy and harmless. Trivia *Cannonball's pod color is blue. *Cannonball is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 520. Primary function: Creates giant waves". *Cannonball never rolled into a ball in ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series. However, in Leroy & Stitch, Cannonball was briefly shown to be able to roll into a ball in midair before he was captured by Leroy. *Cannonball's body appears in the online game Jumba's Lab. Gallery 520_Cannonball__by_experiments.jpg Cannonball_by_experiments.jpg 520 cannonball by bricerific43-d5a5e9l.jpg 520_in_action_by_bricerific43-d5bbt25.jpg Experiment_520_cannonball_by_stitchie_626-d7fzllf.png 520_Cannonball_by_OxAmy.jpg Cousin sketches by mickeymonster.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h34m00s199.png|Cannonball's experiment pod vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h34m13s80.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h34m46s157.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h34m25s180.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-18h59m12s5.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h35m32s113.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-18h59m21s56.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h02m39s59.png 5575676799565.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h02m45s77.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h35m54s76.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h02m59s156.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h35m47s202.png 2923930000.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h36m02s122.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h10m03s64.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h36m20s80.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h36m13s225.png 183283274.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h10m26s95.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h36m36s209.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h41m30s105.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h14m09s0.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h41m37s153.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h14m17s85.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h40m40s81.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h18m29s28.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h18m39s119.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h40m45s168.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h40m56s4.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h18m20s15.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h41m04s64.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h44m39s176.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h45m06s205.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h41m15s186.png 1271271274.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h39m14s250.png 72749323.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h43m31s252.png 9237878347.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h23m30s217.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h23m43s127.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h23m19s123.png 9494325323.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h45m40s31.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h39m48s55.png 0012812484.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h24m34s110.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h25m07s194.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h40m06s255.png 634634649.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h43m09s64.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h44m00s47.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h44m08s119.png 2183921721.jpg 1934834684.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h27m07s68.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h27m16s197.png 85238383883.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h27m25s27.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h27m50s254.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h28m13s6.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h28m19s66.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-15h01m51s214.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h29m31s248.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h28m28s143.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h28m59s129.png 752592353211.jpg 02123941111111.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h30m17s174.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h46m30s1.png 5502340233.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h46m36s69.png|Cannonball captured vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h47m04s83.png 33349048125454.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h49m16s4.png 99429339231.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h50m21s231.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h50m29s43.png 434595953333.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h48m41s205.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h50m41s167.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h50m49s225.png 245800560888.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h47m28s45.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h47m35s111.png 400395954858.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h47m56s175.png|Cannonball being put into a net 495965696896.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h48m08s178.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h48m52s138.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h49m16s132.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h47m08s56.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h48m36s217.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h50m03s96.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h49m50s235.png 8020202021139.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h50m23s69.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h50m35s154.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h50m40s224.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h50m49s73.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h50m56s135.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h51m03s194.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h51m08s249.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h57m57s144.png|Cannonball with Finder's stomach size vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h51m18s98.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h51m25s170.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h52m45s194.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h51m44s104.png 89393239939.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h36m23s25.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h35m58s46.png 5112291212919.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h37m31s213.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h53m21s30.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h53m47s28.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h55m24s250.png 33374574745.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h55m46s104.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h56m12s152.png 456065211141441.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h56m40s205.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h56m47s35.png 79119191904494.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h56m55s111.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h57m02s177.png 7002000393923.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h57m25s141.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h57m44s107.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h57m33s235.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h57m57s237.png 892349923423423.jpg 1304345111484248.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h58m42s151.png 31923498022.jpg 649686383483.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h59m00s114.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h59m42s15.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h59m58s173.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h34m49s230.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h31m55s54.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h33m13s131.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-13h00m35s11.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-19h33m50s32.png screenCapture 21.05.13 22-10-57.jpg screenCapture 21.05.13 22-11-24.jpg screenCapture 21.05.13 22-11-47.jpg ScreenCapture 10.04.13 8-33-05.jpg ScreenCapture 10.04.13 8-34-18.jpg screenCapture 10.04.13 8-38-01.jpg ScreenCapture_27_01_13_16-07-59.jpg|Cannonball playing poker ScreenCapture 28.06.13 14-00-51.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 20-03-29.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-36-46.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 1-44-06.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 1-44-40.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 1-45-40.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 12-50-11.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-44-37.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 1-46-38.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-45-30.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-47-07.jpg|"TP the Pleakley" screenCapture 08.07.13 1-48-26.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 1-49-44.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 1-51-04.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h49m13s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h49m33s250.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h50m07s244.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h51m33s192.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h51m44s35.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h53m04s211.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h14m07s183.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h53m25s24.png|Cannonball turned evil Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h55m28s228.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h57m13s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h58m13s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h58m26s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h58m36s49.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h59m19s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-25-17h13m13s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h00m13s127.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h00m17s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h02m40s174.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h02m46s225.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h02m54s63.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h03m23s112.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-17h35m56s125.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-17h37m24s236.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-17h36m25s159.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-17h35m34s189.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-17h35m43s230.png ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-45-08.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-46-14.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-48-47.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-49-12.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-49-36.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-52-53.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-44.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 22-31-53.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-59.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 22-32-54.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-07-52.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-08-44.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-08-50.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-11-12.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-11-35.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-05.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-31.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-48.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-13-09.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-15-01.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-15-29.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-63.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-68.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-72.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-77.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-80.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-82.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png ExperimentsLine2.jpg 060403404040404.jpg 349394230230230.jpg 10340349449484848.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-48-54.jpg screenCapture 18.03.14 8-58-34.jpg screenCapture 18.03.14 9-26-22.jpg screenCapture 18.03.14 9-29-27.jpg vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h38m58s22.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h27m28s63.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h00m57s48.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h27m58s103.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h39m16s233.png ScreenCapture 24.05.15 12-16-34.jpg|Cannonball seen briefly in ball form vlcsnap-2013-03-14-08h54m05s193.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h41m47s172.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h46m54s143.png|Cannonball captured by Leroy Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h12m47s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h59m38s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h56m29s196.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h04m08s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h42m09s138.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h52m56s50.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h08m06s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-09h06m36s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h03m32s143.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h18m49s184.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h24m01s40.png vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h03m40s63.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h43m39s66.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h24m09s109.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h21m37s94.png vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h37m36s97.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m33s245.png ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-59-35.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Cannonball.jpg panes76.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:5-Series Category:Males